


High right now

by muellachh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drug Use, First Kiss, M/M, Matchmaking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muellachh/pseuds/muellachh
Summary: Sapnap lets George try weed for the first time
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 336





	High right now

**Author's Note:**

> even though dream team mentioned that they are okay with shipping, please don't send this to them or pressure them into reading any fanfiction. if they want to - they will read it themselves.
> 
> i respect their irl relationships and I'm not trying to pressure them into anything ship related.

“What the fuck do you mean?” George frowns, looking at Nick with an annoyed look. “I am not too young! I am older than you, you dumbass!”

Dream wheezes at that, wrapping his arms around his stomach and leaning forward. His face was slowly becoming more red with every second of that argument and George was actually scared for his friend. Both Clay and Sapnap were holding joints in their hands, occasionally taking small huffs of them, releasing little clouds of smoke in the air.

“George, you look like you’re fifteen. If I give you weed, that would look like I’m trying to pressure a high-schooler into illegal activity.” Sapnap giggles, looking back at George, and that look makes him shiver. Nick’s eyes were even redder that after any sleepless night the trio had during this get together. “No, seriously, you wouldn’t even like that.”  
“Yeah. You’re too much of a snob to smoke.” trying to figure out what Dream says is very hard, since he is still struggling to calm down. His face is now almost blending in with the red blanket that he has wrapped around his shoulders. “Oh gosh, you look so funny.”

Nick lets out a small chuckle and reaches out for a cheeseburger they bought earlier. George watches his every move with curiosity, squinting at the slowness and shakiness in his arms. That looks ridiculously funny.

“Okay, let’s make a bet.” Dream perks up, looking at George with a competitive spark in his eyes. This dumbass would never pass an opportunity to call his friends losers, and George figured out that he can take that as his small chance to try weed for the first time. And who is he to miss that chance? “If i end up hating that, I will pay you both 20 dollars each. What do you think?”  
“And what if you will like it?” Sapnap lays back, crossing his arms on his chest. “I don’t have money dude, I have to pay for the uni.”  
“You two wash the dishes after yourself for the rest of the week.” he hears two annoyed groans in response and grins, knowing how much his friends hate foing chores. This whole time George was the only one who was cleaning the whole house and, honestly, that wasn’t very fair. “Are you in?”  
“Yes.” Nick sighs and passes George his joint, looking at it with a sad look in his eyes. Damn, he was treating this little roll of weed like it was his kid or something. “You hold this with your lips, not teeth, and inhale.”  
“It can burn a bit if you inhale the smoke right into your lungs, so keep it in your mouth for a bit, and then let it go further. If you just keep it in your mouth, it wouldn’t have any effect.” Dream squints, watching as George follows the given instructions. He sees Sapnap’s shocked eyes and giggles at that, taking a huff of his own joint. George easily inhales, widens his eyes and tries his best not to cough. “Cough if you feel like it. It’s your first time.”

George shakes his head and lets smoke in his lungs, frowning a bit. A new weird sensation of hot smoke entering his lungs feels weird and he arches an eyebrow at that, feeling two curious eyes at him. Exhaling, George smiles at a little cloud of smoke that goes up in a little spiral. Pretty.

“Take two more hits and pass it to me, you greedy bastard.” Sap smiles, taking a bite off his cheeseburger. Smoke goes up to the ceiling in small spirals, making George smile. Nick squints, watching Dream stare at George with a lost look in his eyes. A bright idea sparks up in his mind, and Sapnap smirks, putting his food back to the coffee table. “Try to take a bigger hit, dude. It will get you so high, that you wouldn’t want to come down.”

George arches an eyebrow at that, but obeys. He frowns at the burning sensation in his throat, but pretty quickly he gets used to that, feeling a happy smile appear at his face once again. His fingers tingle a bit, his head feels heavier and he unconsciously leans in on Dream’s shoulder. Nick giggles at the shocked face of his best friend, and winks, grabbing his joint from George’s hands.

“Oh, Gog, you might want to get under a blanket. It’s gonna get pretty cold soon.” Sapnap lies and Clay knows that, but he says nothing. George just nods and snuggles closer to Dream, feeling his head spin with every uncareful and fast move. “Wanna eat?”  
“Not yet. Leave me some?” Dream’s face is so lost when he hears George’s raspy and tired voice. He holds his hands in front of him, scared of doing anything, and that makes Nick even more annoyed at that dumbass. “You are soft, Clay.”  
“W-what did you just call me?” Sapnap laughs, shifting a bit closer and grabbing Dream’s hand. With one careful move he wraps his friend’s arm around George’s shoulder and nods with a smile on his face.  
“I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick.” The texan seems to be the most sober one, even though he added most of the weed into his joint. He stands up and quickly leaves the room, slightly swaying from side to side with every step. Dream rolls his eyes.

They’ve been friends for more than ten years at this point, but Nick never stopped surprising with his dumb yet smart ideas. Out of the three of them, Sapnap definitely was the most sane one and Dream wasn’t even afraid to admit that.

“What are you thinking about?” George’s voice feels like it was something that Clay wasn’t supposed to hear. Raspy, quiet and a bit shaky. Clay feels his cheeks blush and shakes his head slightly, trying to get those thoughts out of his head.  
“Dunno. About how dumb Snapmap is.” he hears a little chuckle in response, and instinctively presses George a bit closer to himself, feeling a weird need to protect this dumbass at all costs. “How is he so experienced with weed and stuff? He is nineteen and those things are illegal in Texas.”  
“I don’t even want to think about them. Let that man do his own thing.” George hums, tilting his head up and softly smiling at Dream. His eyes are slowly getting more red, and seeing him like that felt even more illegal than smoking pot. “You are cute when you are blushing.”  
“What? You are lying. I am not blushing.” Clay frowns and looks away, trying to cover up the fact that he is very embarrassed. Fucking Nick, what a little asshole.  
“No, you are.” George giggles and stands up a little, trying to look Dream right in the eyes. “Yes! You are!”

Dream feels a weird sting in his stomach when he finally dares to look at the older man. He gulps, feeling a barely noticeable warmth of his friend’s breath on his lips and his arms start to shake. How pathetic, a world record holder is afraid of making a first move? He frowns at that thought, and raises his hand. His hands were shaking when they met the soft skin of George’s face, and Clay blushed even harder when George closed his eyes, giving in to the sensation of the younger man’s warmth.  
They sit like that for the moment, and then Dream saw George slightly open up his lips. This was like that signal that he was waiting for, the green light. Taking a big breath, Clay makes a little move forward and their lips meet in an awkward kiss. George hums at the sensation, wrapping his arms around his friend’s neck and moving closer. Everything feels so surreal and slow, but Clay tries his best to sober up. He wants to remember that moment, knowing that it, probably, won’t happen ever again. George is too straight to repeat something like that. They are both straight.

_They are both straight?_

_Are they?_

_At this point Dream is not that sure, honestly._

**

Nick tries to suppress the giggles when he hears a shocked gasp in his headphones.

“Shut the fuck up!” Skeppy’s loud voice almost deafens the texan and he waits for the loud ‘language’ from Bad, but everything keeps quiet. Sapnap held himself standing up with a tight grip of the wall and his phone was shaking a bit too hard, giving his two friends a bit of a blurred image.  
“Sapnap, goshdarn it, can you hold the camera still?” Bad’s voice sounds like he is crying, and Nick even feels bad for a second. “I knew that they loved each other! I want to be George’s bestman on their wedding!”  
“Fucking hell, Bad, please chill” Nick shoots a quick glance at the screen and giggles, seeing Skeppy sitting way too close to his computer. “Woah, Nick, maybe let’s give them some privacy? Things are getting heated over there.”  
“Imagine little Dreams! Or… Little Georges!” Bad’s shaky voice made Skeppy laugh, and Sapnap had to run back to the bathroom in order to not spoil the moment with his loud laugh. That would be just a bit too embarrassing.  
“Okay, I’m gonna go and listen to some music. I’m not sleeping on that couch today guys.”

He hears two simultaneous laughs and quickly says his goodbyes, leaving the call. Now he just has to make sure that those two idiots stay together.


End file.
